


[ART] Kettle

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Happy birthday, Magpie, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️





	[ART] Kettle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kettle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630323) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 

> Happy birthday, Magpie, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️


End file.
